Angel's Story
by Trea.The.Diva
Summary: This is angel's story after the whole flock had split up. Everyone is older and they have all decided to go their own ways  not really  rated- M for later scenes maybe rated t for languages. NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE!  most


(Maximum ride story =) )

Chapter 1

The last moment with my flock is something that I will always ALWAYS remember. I will always hold it in my heart. Even though it was nothing really special as you would say. But to me it's a different story. It will always be good to me. We had all decided to go our own ways for once. Well not technically. Max, who is now 24 along with Fang and Iggy, said we would meet up on day in the future someday. I hold onto that promise too. I look forward to seeing them soon.

When I had left them I had just turned 16, ready to start my life on my own. Again…not technically. That's kind of what we all did actually. Except Nudge. She went off on her own to be a "star" as she said. Gassy suggested that she should have her own talk show. We all laughed at that when Nudge agreed. So she flew off to Hollywood. Max and Fang decided to go off together to spend some time alone and see if they could "live with each other".

Basically they wanted to see if they could live together like a married couple just to see if they could do it though. Or so they say. (Isn't it obvious what they are planning? I mean it's not that hard to guess. We all are waiting for that phone call or text telling us when the wedding will be). Throughout my life, ever since I've know Fang and Max, they have ALWAYS seemed to argue like a married couple.

Iggy said that he is staying with Gassy, which isn't a surprise to me really. They are the best of friends. I wouldn't see them splitting up. Well unless they break out into a bomb war or something but I doubt that. As for me, well I'm off to where ever I get. I don't know what to expect. Or what to do. Gassy suggested that I find our mother and when I do I need to call him and he said he'd be there to say a few things to her.

Such as, 'why the hell did you sell me for money? I'm your baby!' or maybe, 'how has your life been? Mine's been hell for the most of it. Sorry I couldn't have a life like you mom. Oh? Did I say mom? My bad. No not really. Do you remember me? I'm your child you gave up for money! Why in the hell did you give me up for money? Was money more important than love?' so I guess I'm off to find my mother.

But Gassy isn't the only one that wants to find her. I do too. I have questions for her as well. Like did she enjoy her life knowing that she gave up her kids? Or is she was on drugs when she gave us up for MONEY. Luckily I have a companion thanks to my dog Total. I miss that little guy… He got married a while ago and had recently had puppies the last time I visited him. He was kind enough to give me one of his puppies so I could have a companion.

He said that she really wanted to be with me anyway. Her name is Arella and she looks exactly like him but with blue eyes. We are always together. I drifted through the clouds, Arella close behind me. She was born with her wings so she was used to them. She also stayed up with me. My silky blonde hair flapped in the wind. Surprisingly not hitting me in my face. See I'm not like Max. If my hair got in my face I would NEVER cut it. I never have, never will. My beautiful white wings, now as long as Max's, were spread wide. My feathers moving just a little.

"Angel, when can we get something to eat? I'm starving. I'll die of starvation! Do you know what sounds good right now? A steak. Maybe even a turkey with mash potatoes and corn and cornbread. But no beans. Beans make me like Gassy." She giggled. "No wait Chinese! No even better Japanese! Oh yum yum yum yum yum!" she cheered.

I sighed. And you all thought Nudge was annoying with her non-stop talking. Oh no. Arella make Nudge seem like the quiet one. This one will burn your ears out in a hot second. You might as well wear ear plugs around her.

"You know Chinese and Japanese makes your stomach upset…"

"They have a buffet! Oh please please please please please!" she whined.

I sighed. I don't really feel like putting up with her begging. I mumble. "I'm not even going to try…Fine. But don't eat the whole restaurant. And NO and I mean NO begging others for food."

She yipped in happiness and did summersaults through the air. I rolled my eyes and watched for a town but I was blinded by all the light. We were right over Las Vegas. I folded in my wings and dives down. Arella was close behind me (as always). We landed in a dark fowl smelling alley. I tucked my wings down tight and put on a jacket Fang gave me before I left. It smelled like him. I looked at Arella. Her wings disappeared when she didn't need them so she looked like a normal dog when she landed. Well almost. Except for the fact that she was talking NON-STOP! She was going on about the food she wanted to taste. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna have to get you a muzzle aren't I?" I looked at her then looked around. She instantly shut up thankfully. I looked around for any danger. Not that there would really be any. The school is destroyed, Jeb is dead and hopefully staying that way, and all the flyboys/erasers are gone. Even Itec is destroyed which is even better. There's nothing to worry about, right?

"Angel! Come on! I see the Japanese Steak House!" Arella took off without warning. She was running across the street with cars coming towards her. She froze in the middle of the street as a semi-truck honked at her, coming straight for her.


End file.
